warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heathertail
Heathertail is a beautiful light brown tabby she-catRevealed in The Sight, page 135 with heather-blue eyes.Revealed in The Sight, page 136 History In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Heatherpaw is part of the patrol that finds Jaypaw drowning in the lake on his second day as an apprentice. She is with her mentor, Crowfeather, along with Breezepaw and his mentor, Whitetail. :Heatherpaw is later seen talking to Lionpaw, Jaypaw's brother at a Gathering, and tells him that she met Jaypaw before. Upon seeing Heatherpaw Lionpaw stopped, thinking she was the prettiest she-cat he'd ever seen. She takes part in a battle with a dog pack on WindClan territory. During the daylight Gathering, she competes with Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Jaypaw's sister, in a mock battle, in which Hollypaw wins. Heatherpaw later wins the climbing contest, and Onestar tells Heatherpaw she may have the fattest rabbit as a reward. From the first minute Lionpaw shows certain feelings of love for Heatherpaw. Dark River :Heatherpaw talks to Lionpaw after a Gathering into secretly leaving camp to visit her. They meet in secret along the shared border until Hollypaw and her friend, Cinderpaw, discover them there. :Later, Heatherpaw finds a network of underground tunnels that lead from WindClan to ThunderClan. She tells Lionpaw and they resume meeting in secret again. There, they make up a Clan themselves, DarkClan, where Heatherpaw makes herself a leader as "Heatherstar", because she was the one who found the tunnels, and makes Lionpaw her deputy as "Lionclaw". :Lionpaw stops meeting with Heatherpaw after a meeting with Tigerstar in his dreams, where the former ShadowClan leader tells Lionpaw that he can't be a good warrior if he keeps meeting Heatherpaw. :He tells her this and she protests but then storms off with a broken heart, declaring that she hopes being a warrior for Lionpaw is worth it. :Heatherpaw returns later to the tunnels with Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Breezepaw to find three missing WindClan kits - Sedgekit, Thistlekit, and Swallowkit. Heatherpaw realizes that what she and Lionpaw started the whole trouble of the missing kits, and she understands that they cannot meet with each other anymore. Heatherpaw tells Lionpaw that he would make a good warrior and then goes back to her territory. Outcast :Lionpaw and Heatherpaw no longer meet, and both cats seem to be depressed about this. When Squirrelflight goes to WindClan to ask Crowfeather about the trip to the Tribe of Rushing Water, it is obvious that Crowfeather doesn't really want to go, and argues, saying, "What about Heatherpaw's training?". Heatherpaw is jealous that Breezepaw gets to go to the mountains, when he doesn't even want to, but she said that she'd give her tail to go. When she says goodbye to Breezepaw, Heatherpaw tells Breezepaw that she will say goodbye to his Clanmates for him, and says that he will have an amazing story to tell the Clan when he gets back. Whitetail takes over as her mentor while Crowfeather is gone. Eclipse :When WindClan are attacking ThunderClan, Lionpaw finds Heatherpaw near the border with Crowfeather. He yells at her betrayal and Heatherpaw tells Lionpaw that Sedgekit was boasting about the tunnels, which was why everyone knew about them, but Lionpaw doesn't believe her. He almost kills Crowfeather when the warrior gets in his way, trying to get to Heatherpaw, but misses his neck, and Heatherpaw stops him before he kills Crowfeather. Heatherpaw is horrified by what Lionpaw had done. They separate when the fight starts to form, and Lionpaw tells Heatherpaw she will be his enemy forever. Long Shadows :Heatherpaw is revealed to be a warrior, with the name Heathertail. :She confronts Lionblaze when he is traveling through the tunnels to get catmint, revealing her warrior name, Heathertail, when Lionblaze addresses her by her apprentice name. She is not very nice to Lionblaze but lets him pass back into ThunderClan territory without fighting, stating that she has no quarrel with ThunderClan and does not want to see any cat die. She also seems to know how close Lionblaze got to killing her, telling him not to end up like Tigerstar before she leaves the tunnels. Lionblaze appears to still have affection for Heathertail though he knows it can come to no good. Sunrise :When Lionblaze, Firestar, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Brambleclaw visit WindClan to learn more about the murder of Ashfur, Lionblaze sees Heathertail. Breezepelt was standing close next to her, and gives him a mean look, indicating that Heathertail was his mate now, and Lionblaze gives him a glare as if to say he can have her. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : She now has an apprentice, Furzepaw. Fading Echoes :When Dovepaw and Ivypaw come to the WindClan camp, she wants to go with the patrol to look for more ThunderClan cats. Onestar asks Heathertail and Breezepelt to escort them back to ThunderClan. Breezepelt is being very bossy, and she tells him, "No one died and made you leader." When Ivypaw and Dovepaw ask her how she knows where the ThunderClan camp is, she tells them that she's been there before. She's often putting Breezepelt down, and gets angry at him for being too harsh on Dovepaw and Ivypaw. She then tells Lionblaze in the ThunderClan camp that he needs to keep a better a eye on his apprentice. Night Whispers : In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the StarClan kits how Heatherpaw found the tunnels and convinced Lionpaw to join "DarkClan" with her. She saw Lionpaw as brave and loyal, and a great companion. Hawkfrost and Tigerstar soon put a stop to Lionpaw meeting with her, but Rock thinks Heatherpaw is not guilty of anything but selfishness, after all, they didn't do any direct harm by meeting each other, and luckily they never had to face each other in battle. Rock says that she was brave to enter the tunnels to search for the lost WindClan kits, but then again, maybe they wouldn't have gotten into the tunnels if she hadn't led them there by accident. Battles of the Clans :Heathertail explains the lost art of tunneling, and how the smallest cats used to be trained to dig tunnels under the moor. She also claims that Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Breezepelt are the only ones who know about the underground tunnels. Trivia *In a chat with Erin Hunter, it was revealed that Heathertail is still in love with Lionblaze and does not have any romantic feelings for Breezepelt, but that their relationship is more complex than just friends.Revealed in the Sixth Erin Hunter Chat *It was revealed in the 7th Erin Hunter Chat that Heathertail no longer loves Lionblaze.Revealed in the Seventh Erin Hunter Chat *Heathertail was once described as a gray she-cat.Revealed in ''Long Shadows, page 161 Character Pixels References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters